The apparatus for processing data generally includes a plurality of “modalities”. In this context, “modality” is understood to refer to a recording unit, e.g. an X-ray unit, a computer tomograph for capturing data, such as examination image data, which includes an apparatus for processing and locally storing (over a limited time) the data, i.e. the examination image data. For the purpose of interchanging the data, a plurality of modalities are connected to one another via a data transmission unit, e.g. a data bus system or a communication network, e.g. the “image communication network” based on the DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine) standard. The DICOM standard is an industrial standard for transmitting images and further medical information between computers in order to allow digital communication between diagnostic and therapeutic appliances from different manufacturers (=modalities).
The management and archiving of the data, e.g. of image data, parameters for medical appliances, system parameters for the modalities, are largely determined by the use of the respective computer system, particularly of the operating and file system for the respective modality.
In this context, the data are generally managed and archived using files. The use of files for data and parameter management has fundamental advantages over a database in terms of storage, data protection and organization using directories, which are based on operating system services and interfaces which are firstly distinguished by high performance and standard interfaces for access. They make it largely possible to achieve the greatest platform independence and to access well tested and reliable mechanisms.
In branched or networked systems with a plurality of modalities, it may be necessary to interchange data, particularly operating and system parameters, between a plurality of modalities or imaging medical systems, particularly to use or distribute the data jointly. This is normally done using files in network directories which are accessed by the individual modalities using the data transmission unit, e.g. a standard network. The services on which the standard network is based require an interruption-free network. That is to say that it is not possible to interrupt the network connection in the course of operation and to set it up again, since the result of this is that parameters can no longer be ascertained in the course of operation, or read operations which are in progress are terminated incorrectly only after long time overruns. For reasons of fail-safety in medical appliances, and the risk of data loss, this behavior is unacceptable. Furthermore, mobile modalities which are able to use common parameters can thus be implemented only to a limited extent.